


Influence

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: A pirate's love of freedom and for Shanks, a time for waiting





	Influence

The sun was beautiful, a beautiful painful pain in the ass and in the eyes. Shanks muffled a groan and ignored the look that he could feel burning into his side. He got it, he got it already Benn did not have to glare, he had overdone it a tiny bit there. He propped his arm on the railing and smiled out to sea.

But it had been a damned good party hadn’t it? He had drank as much as he liked. Sang as much as he had wanted to, he had danced and partied until night became dawn, until dawn became night again and until dawn greeted him once more. Greeted him with the painful bright light that his hangover was in no mood to really take on.

He had laughed, chatted to his crew, danced and drank some more. He had smiled with his heart light and watched the sea and drank with his heart heavy. The memories never left him. Sometimes when he drank enough, partied enough he was able to see two pictures. Two things overlaid. Two homes. The one he had now and the one he missed dearly.

Oh how he missed the past, he missed his friends, he missed the fun days and the times had. He missed them but the people he had now made it worthwhile. The people that he would go on to meet. Shanks laughed softly as he rubbed his head. It was hard to feel lonesome surrounded by those he had gathered around himself.

All the things he saw, the people he met and the small sparks that he saw beginning to grow. It was nice to live for this. His smile grew and grew as he thought about what else he was living for.

“For a man so pathetically limping around the deck from a hangover, you’ve got a big smile on your face. Benn shook his head. “I don’t even want to know what it is that got into your head this time. Knowing you it is going to be something stupid.”

“Don’t be like that.” Shanks teased. “It’s not stupid at all. I’m thinking about our friends. Our journey. Surely you agree that’s something to smile about right?”

“Depends on who you’re focusing on with that wide grin.” Benn muttered before he crewed on his cigarette. “Very few people earn that careless grin of yours. Even with a hangover that has to be killing you, you can’t hep yourself huh.”

“Well.” Shanks admitted with a laugh. “This is nothing that a little more drink won’t cure.” He smiled at the sea.

“Drink is what got you into this.” Benn muttered before he sighed. He backed the railing not even budging the wood with his weight as he stared at the sky. “Happy, sad, past, present and future. You drink with too much in your head.”

“But the drink tastes good and the memories feel sweet. They even make me shed tears of joy.” Shanks said softly. “I reminisce in peace surrounded by warmth.”

“You think we don’t know? how many years have I been following you?” Benn laughed softly. “Captain, you have a big heart but you are so much like a child.”

“Like you haven’t told me that time and time again.” Shanks smiled as he looked out to sea. “The sea is so vast.” He mused. “It makes me a bit nostalgic and excited at the same time. I want to see and I want to hurry.”

“Take your time, make some memories. Enjoy the sea enjoy being free. Isn’t that what you always say?” Benn laughed softly. “Take your own advice Captain.”

“Well the words came from my mouth but they weren’t my words first.” Shanks laughed softly before he sighed. “I really can’t wait. Just a few more years. I’m eager to see-“ He was cut off by a cry of alarm from the crow’s nest. “What’s the matter?” He called out.

“Ca-Ca-Captain!” Was hollered down. “It’s a Marine ship!”

“Just one?” Shanks demanded. “Relax we’ll just evade them. Or exchange fire.” He laughed. “What a way to start the morning.”

“It-It’s It’s Vice Admiral’s Garp’s ship!” Shanks swore his entire deck went silent at the shout.

“What the hell is he doing here?” Shanks demanded as he began to run. “Someone bring us about, he’s not going to let us go without a fight.” He muttered grimly. “Is he coming right for us?” He asked softly. “Does he have a grudge with me?” He groaned. “Have I done anything to make him target me specifically?” A thought came to him as he stared out to sea. “Is he bored?”

“He’s coming right for us! Full speed!”

“Evasive action don’t let that old man ram into us.” Benn grumbled as around them people leapt into action. “Get ready, that old man is tough.”

“Shaanks!” Came across the waves. Shanks winced at the sound and swore when a cannonball came flying their way. “You corrupting bastard!”

“Captain.” Yasopp said quietly. “Whatever bone he has to pick I think it has to do with you and you alone.”

“What did I do?” Shanks felt confused. “Hey Benn, what did I do recently that would make Garp come after me? Does he have a daughter?” Shanks wracked his brains. “But I haven’t been with any ladies or men actually for a while.” He mumbled. “Wait he said corrupting…” He grinned. “Hey did Mihawk leave the boring government at last? Is that it? Is he going to be a pirate now?”

A cannonball barely missed their ship. “I don’t think that’s the case. His anger seems… personal.” Yasopp said softly. “Captain maybe we should just run for now. That old man is-

“OI!” Shanks called across. “Garp! What did I do? You seemed pissed!”

“You tainted my grandson!” Garp roared back the sound rattled their sails alarmingly. Shanks frowned and glanced at Benn. Benn only shrugged.

“I swear I haven’t slept with any grandsons.” Shanks said softly. “You know this right? I’ve just been drinking and sailing like the rest of you? Last time I was with a marine… well she is still trying to kill me.”

“Tell him that.” Benn gestured to the ship that loomed even closer.

“I don’t know who you’re talking about!” Shanks roared. “I didn’t do anything to your grandkid. I didn’t even know you had one!” He pointed out.

“You red headed son of a bitch!” Garp’s roar gave Shanks another jolt of alarm. “I’m talking about Luffy you corrupting pirate brat!”

“Luffy?” Shanks said softly. “Luffy?” The memories, the longing, the hope burst and bloomed inside of him.

“Luffy’s grandpa is that crazy old man? No wonder he’s so headstrong.” Yasopp snorted. “Man Luffy. I want to see him.”

“I think he’s coming to see us.” Benn laughed as he watched Garp’s ship. “Headstrong Luffy. Garp must not be able to change his mind. Luffy, he’s coming. What do you say about that Captain?”

“Luffy.” Shanks smiled before he shook his head. He cleared his throat before he shot his crew a grin. “Garp! He laughed. “Is my hat still safe with him?” An enraged howl came from the deck of the marine ship. “Is he talking about being pirate king?”

“I’m going to drown you- you stupid corrupting pirate!” Garp roared. “I’ll sink you right now!” there was a sound of something metal and heavy shifting that let Shanks know it was truly time to go.

“He’ll do it that Luffy.” Shanks laughed. He gestured for his crew to make a move and get them out of there as fast as possible. “He’ll bring my hat to me. That brat, I feel he can do it. Surpass us all. I bet that hat looks good on him.” He snickered at the roar that came from Garp before he grinned at his crew, his friends. “I hope he doesn’t keep us waiting too long. Even though I was the one that didn’t want to take him out to sea, I really want to see him.” He admitted with a laugh. “Hopefully soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I had a funny convo where she said Garp must have gone after Shanks at least a few times. I think so too


End file.
